


Boy meets Clown (Gone romance) (Gone Anime)

by DevilMaySin



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Not meant to be serious, YouTube, dont block me on twitter please, kill me i dont deserve to live after writing this, please chill, youtube highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilMaySin/pseuds/DevilMaySin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a story about youtubers loosely based on sailor moon but i've never watched sailor moon so</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy meets Clown (Gone romance) (Gone Anime)

A young man finds himself in the center of a dark room, dimly lit by purple lights that don't seem to be coming from anywhere at all. As he begins to understand his surroundings, he sees someone in front of him. His eyes adjust to the smog all around the room, and see that it is a fox dressed up as a pirate. Or a man dressed up as a fox dressed up as a pirate. Suddenly, the fox spoke.

"Hey faggot." His words came out in a thick british accent, but also sounded like he had cotton balls or some shit in his mouth. The russian meatball glared at the furry, about to yell something in that wonderful, totally understandable russian accent of his when the half naked fox man spoke again. "What's your name, m8?"

"...Roman." He sounded braver than he actually was, especially since the fox was naked and the atmosphere was getting very molester-y. 

"Orman, right. My names Pyro, and I'm your spirit guide." Pyro blew a cloud of vape into Romans face, smelling the disgusting breath that exuded from his mouth. He didn't know if it was the vape that smelled like doritos and loneliness, or if it was actually Pyros breath.

Choking and waving away the air, Roman asked, "Why the fuck do I have a spirit guide?"

 

The room seemed to get darker as Pyrocynical graced Roman with direct eye contact. "Because there is a great evil emerging in the world and I need you to stop it."

"What? What are you talking about?" Roman was beginning to wonder if someone had slipped him some acid or something, cause this shit was wack yo. Suddenly, the red furry spun around and hit Roman with his magnificent tail, sending roman flying into the vapor filled depths behind him. He swore he could hear tea kettle noises in the distance. As Roman fell deeper and deeper into the moist and warm abyss he felt something changing within him. As he looked over his body, he noticed he was changing! There was a bright light, and the russian boy squeezed his eyes shut as he let out a girlish squeel.

When he opened his eyes, he was in front of the limey bastard again. He looked like he was about to say something when his eyes widened at Romans new appearance. 

And then Pyro started laughing like a fucking seal.

 

"What?" Roman looked down at his appearance and turned redder than Pyros choice ass when he realized what he was wearing. He was in a Sailor outfit. "WHAT!?!"

When Pyrocynical quieted down he wiped away a sing tear from his beautiful, gorgeous eyes. "Alright, m8. Back to business. You need to fight a great evil Wererat that's come to destroy everything you love. Yes, even your minecraft let's plays." 

This ordeal got weirder and weirder as time went on. Roman was about to burst into flurry of tears and spit, asking irrelevent questions like "Why is this happening to me?" when Pyro held his hand up, telling Roman to shut the fuck up and let him finish.

"I'm pressed for time, so listen up you chubby meme. The world will eat itself from the inside out if this Monster is allowed to continue. I need you to fight him and his army of rat gnomes. You will have help along the way.  
Probably not, but you know it could happen. Just don't be a prick. Use your powers that I've bestowed upon you wisely and you won't die."

"DIE!?"

"Yes, die. Now, Orman, you have this moment to choose your secret identity name. Choose wisely because you won't be able to change it later on." This was beginning to sound like a Japanese roleplay game, or an anime. 

 

Roman thought for about 12 seconds before he said "NFKRZ."

"Wot?'' 

"NFKRZ. That's my name." Roman felt deep in his heart that this would be the name to strike fear in his enemies, and adoration from the people he would prote--

"That's a shit name m8, wot is it? A bunch of fuckin' letters? Fuckin' spell it."

Roman blushed, nobody had ever talked to him like that before. It was arousing. "...N.. N-F-K-R-Z."

Pyro noticed the boys attraction and felt repulsed immediatly. "Where are the fuckin' vowels? Y'know what- never mind. Just go save the fuckin' world." Pyro was about to shove his ass back into the waking world when he remembered one thing. 

"Oh and, you'll be finding you true love on your quest. Enjoy, Sailor nuh-fuckers." 

Before Pyro could finally get rid of this boy from his dimension, Roman asked one more thing. 

"Is she hot?"

As his vision blackened, he could hear the inhuman cackle of the fox, and the shriek of a tea kettle in the distance.

 

As Roman woke up, he checked his body and saw that he was back to normal. Must have just been a trip dream. He got out of bed and looked at the time. Ohno! He's late for his first day at YOUTUBE HIGHSCHOOL! Quickly putting on his school uniform, he ran out the window and hopped on his bicycle. "I can't be late for my first day of HIGHSCHOOL! KYA!"

As he pedald his way to school, he waved hello to his best friend, Niall, who flipped him off in return. 

Finally, he reached the front gates and left his bike in the middle of the road, jumping over the 7 foot tall wall. Roman look down at his hands, and then at the wall. "Where did I get this amazing strength?" As he heard the bell ring, he sprinted to his class.

Sprinting down the hall, Roman ran to his class and swung open the door. Everyone looked at him, even some kid standing at the front of the class, who Roman thought looked pretty fuckin' hot.  
"Gomenasai." He said in Russian, bowing to the class as he took his seat. 

"Ahem.." The teacher brought attention back to the front of the class. "As I was saying.. This is our new transfer student. He came all the way from Britain. Tell us your name and anything else you'd like to share with the class."  
The young man looked up from his cool pose leaning on the wall, and his eyes fell immediatly on Roman. His stare was cold, but still Roman felt something warm between his loins. For a moment, it felt like they were alone in this room. Roman snapped out of his wet daydreaming when the new guy spoke. 

"My name is Reggie, and I hate fat kids." Immediatly Romans heart shattered. This guy was a complete cunt. Roman stood up and pointed at Reggie, already red faced. 

"You can't just say that! There are so many people in here that would find offense to that! What makes you think you can just come into this school and be a huge dick!" Roman looked at Reggie with rage in his eyes, challenging the piece of shit. Reggie never broke eye contact with the russian boy, and answered him cooly. "I didn't see your mother complaining when I-"

"Children that is enough." The teacher intervened, pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to hold back a headache. "You both have detention after school. I don't want to hear anymore of this throughout the day, got it!?!"

Roman nodded, aroused at the sudden outburst of the teacher. His erection eventually became flaccid when he realized Reggie had taken the seat next to him. Roman glared at him, but Reggie refused to look at him for the rest of class.

 

When school was over and the sun was setting, the teacher gave both of the boys a broom. "Clean this place until it's spotless. If I see anything at all, I'll fail you." And with that the teacher left to go change her tampon.  
Roman and Reggie cleaned opposite sides of the room, swimming in sexual tension. At least Roman thought it was sexual. Roman thought on Reggies voice, and thought it was like two angels having sex inside of his ears. He turned around to hide his boner from the brit, not ready to admit he kinda liked him. 

Roman felt an odd chill in the air, as if his surroundings had gotten more hostile. He flinched when the loud crash sounded from down the hall, and he heard his teachers scream. The rest of the world was silent as his teachers scream abruptly stopped, followed my loud crunching and sick tearing sounds. He looked to the other side of the room for Reggie, but he'd disappeared.

"Bastard must have pissed his pants and booked it." A loud, inhuman screech sounded throughout the hall, returning Romans attention to the doorway. Something started to make its way to the classroom, heaving and moaning as it did, as if it were in constant pain. When it reared it's ugly head into the classroom, Roman almost vomited. It was some mutated rat, with knarled teeth and blood all around its disgusting face. He noticed his teachers high heeled shoe hanging from one of its yellowing teeth. "Oh. Shit."

Roman suddenly realized that his dream wasn't a dream after all, and that this must be one of the Minions of this great evil that furry was talking about. He realized what he had to do. He had to fight this abomination and protect the lives of anyone in its general vacinity.

"Alright you ugly fucker, you're gonna regret ever stepping foot into MY SCHOOL!" Roman struck a pose, and looked so kawai while doing it. "For I am..

 

SAILOR NFKRZ!" A bright flash of light spread throughout the room as Romans uniform changed, becoming a brightly coloured sailor uniform. When the light faded, Sailor NFKRZ struck another pose, his skirt flailing in the air. He aimed his arms at the creature, chanting a magical spell that sent an energy blast at the rat, completely obliterating it.

And half of the other classroom. 

NFKRZ smiled as layed his hands on his hips, proud of saving the day. That is, until the wall behind him exploded and revealed another mutated rat! NFKRZ had no time to react as he was pinned down by the monster, about to be devoured by its disgusting teeth. He was just about to give up struggling when he felt the weight of his attacker lifted off of him. 

He opened his eyes and realized the rat was thrown halfway across the room. NFKRZ looked to see who had saved his life, and his breath caught in his throat as he did. In front of him was one of the most handsome men he'd seen in his entire life. Of course, the mans face was hidden behind clown makeup, but there was a certain mystery to him that made NFKRZ accidentally jizz in his skirt.

The man turned to look at NFKRZ, and smirked. "Need a hand?" For a second NFKRZ thought he meant a handjob, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. There was something about his voice, though. NFKRZ could have sworn he'd heard it before. 

Before he knew what was happening, NFKRZ found himself in the light embrace of the man. He looked into his eyes and blushed, feeling his soft breath on his face.  
"W-Who are you?" NFKRZ stuttered, shaking under the strong touch of the man he'd just met. Was this the true love Pyro had told him of?

NFKRZ shivered as the man chuckled in response. "You may call me Colossal. Colossal Clown." 

 

Behind them, they heard the rat begin to get back up, screeching at them in impotent rage. Together, they raised their hands at the creature, releasing an energy blast of true love.  
The rat was destroyed, and the atmosphere about the room returned to normal. It seems that the danger had passed. NFKRZ turned and smiled his adorable smile at Colossal. "We make a pretty great team!"  
Colossal was frowning, though.

"Whats wrong?" NFKRZ asked. Colossal shook his head and held NFKRZ closer, looking deeper into his eyes. 

"I have to go." NFKRZ heart dropped. Here he was in the embrace of a man he felt was perfect in every way, and he had to leave. 

"Why? Why do you have to go now?" NFKRZ let out an adorable pout, looking down and letting go of a single tear.

Colossal lifted Sailor NFKRZ chin and smiled softly. "You'll see me again, my love. Like you said, we make a great team."

Colossal tilted his head and kissed NFKRZ softly, caressing the magical boys cheek. NFKRZ closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. But before he could open them, Colossal was gone. A moment passed and Roman became his normal self again. Leaving the rubble of his classroom, he went home sadly. As he returned to his room he thought over on how his day went. He obviously hadn't destroyed the great evil Pyrocynical had warned him of, so there were more fights to come. This was his duty now, to protect the people of the world with his new powers.

And with Colossal.

Roman blushed at the thought of seeing Colossal again, having to hold a pillow over the growing tent in his pants. He brought his fingers to his lips, feeling wear HIS lips were.

"That.. was my first kiss. KYAH!" Roman hid his face in his pillows, eventually falling asleep.

 

Romans excitement from yesterday was completely gone when he went to class, and next to him was Reggie. He couldn't believe that the positive vibes he'd had from last nights encounter with Colossal could be washed away so much by Reggie. Roman was about to ask to move to another seat when Reggie passed him a note.

Roman opened it up and his eyes widened. Reggie has written an apology!

''Hey Roman, Just wanted to say that I'm sorry...

 

Sorry your mother didn't swallow you."

 

Roman crushed the paper in his fist and swung it straight at Reggies nose, missing as he swiftly dodged it.

"ROMAN! REGGIE!" The substitute teacher, a greasy man who looked like a human malteser, glared at them from the front of the room. "You will have detention today at the end of the day! Okay? Okay." 

Roman let out a growl of annoyance, but Reggie just smirked at the russian boy. They'd be spending a lot of time together in detention. Perhaps that's exactly what Reggie wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got too carried away with this but ok its ok I'll just go into hiding and change my name to sam pepper or something


End file.
